You were my family
by Newbienew
Summary: Someone from Agent Grant Ward's past comes back into his life and brings out a side of him the team has never seen before. Is it for the better or worse? ( I stink at summaries, but please read and review!)
1. Chapter 1

**_So I have been really wanting to write an Agent's of Shield fanfic, and have had all these ideas, but not really any good way to start so this is opening chapter didn't turn out as strong as I hoped. I hope this is ok though and please review! I love hearing your opinions and ideas!_**

* * *

_Grants P.O.V:_

"Come on Skye. Hands up, protect yourself," I tell her for the fifteenth time. I take her hands and position them up in front of her face. She huffs and rolls her eyes, typical Skye.

"Ward we have been at this for hours and it's a Sunday. Can't we take a break?" Skye whines.

Skye was getting me really annoyed for some reason. I just don't get it with her. She wants to become an agent, but then always puts up a fight when it comes to training. And then out of nowhere, I will find her down here at some exceedingly late hour punching away at the bag. I will never understand her.

"No breaks keep going."

She reluctantly starts punching at the bag. I am about to tell her to put more effort into it, but the intercom comes on.

"We will be land landing in ten minutes, emergency extraction assist." May's loud voice says and then goes quite.

Skye stops punching and looks at me with question. "What's an emergency extraction assist?"

"It is when we have agents down in the field that have been compromised or injured and they need to get out immediately, so the shield team closest meets them at an extraction point. Then we bring them to safety."

"Oh…..but aren't we like over some part of Africa? Who do we have in Africa? Why would we have someone in Africa?"

"There are agents all over the world Skye, doing all different things."

She shrugs. "Does this mean no more training today?"

"Yes, but-" I begin to say, but I am interrupted by Coulson. I look up to the balcony thing where he is standing.

"Agent Ward, I need you to prep, looks like they're going to be coming in under fire."

I nod. "What is their situation sir?"

"They were undercover and then compromised. That's all I have been told." He says as he walks down the stairs to be on the same level as I am.

I give him another nod. "How many?"

"Three."

"Ready Agent Ward?" Agent Coulson asks as he crouches down behind a crate across from me.

"Yes sir." There is a bump as the plane touches down. Thirty seconds later the hanger door begins to open and I point my gun outside, but there was nothing to point it at. The scene was empty, nothing but the dry earth and some jungle in the distance. I stand up, this wasn't right. There should be people here. I look at Coulson who has also come out of his position. He takes his communicator and speaks into it.

"May, are you sure these are the right coordinates."

"Sir, have I ever been wrong?" I hear back through Coulson's communicator.

Jemma, Fitz, and Skye come out from the lab.

"We didn't hear any gun fire, is everything ok?" Jemma asks, walking towards us.

"Wait where are they?" Skye says.

"Look!" Fitz says pointing outside the hanger door. Coulson and I turn around and look outside. In the distance a car was racing towards us.

"Get Back!" I yell to Jemma, Skye, and Fitz. Coulson and I take our positions again. The car quickly gets closer and closer and I realize nobody is even trailing them. The car, which is actually a land rover, skids to a halt right in front of the hanger door and a guy, African American, young, tall, muscular, and anxious looking, hops out of the driver side door. He rushes to the passenger side door and he swings open the door and grabs someone out from the seat in his arms. From my position all I could tell was that it was a girl.

Coulson yells for Jemma and she hurries out of the lab with Fitz and Skye, gurney in tow. The guy quickly walks up the hanger ramp. I notice nobody else comes out of the car, but there was supposed to be three of them.

"Is there anyone else?" I ask him. He shakes his head. The hanger door begins to close and he rushes in and places the girl on the gurney. I walk over to them and my heart skips a beat.

"Beth?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope everyone likes this chapter! It is a bit longer then the first one, but I hope just as good, if not better. Also, THANK YOU to the users that reviewed! I love hearing your thoughts, opinions, or even criticisms. They help make my writing better. :) So yeah please read and review!_**

* * *

Skye's P.O.V:

I had never seen Grant make that face before. It was complete fear and utter shock. It made me feel like I was missing something. How did he know this girl, Beth? She was young, like really young, maybe sixteen. She had brown shoulder length hair and would actually probably look really pretty if she didn't look so near to death. Dirt and blood covered her face and her clothes were all torn up and dirty. The big issue though was the blood coming from her side, just above her hip. It looked like a bullet hole or maybe even stab wound, I don't know. What the hell was a girl so young being stabbed or shot for? Even more why was she undercover for Shield? And who is the guy? Is he a local? Could be, he looks like it. Wait weren't there supposed to be three of them? That's not good. This is some serious shit.

I'm snapped out of my little inner monologue when Fitz pushes me out of the way for Jemma who is hastily pushing the gurney and the girl back into the lab. The boy tries following, but Coulson holds him back. The boy immediately responds with a tug to get his arm out of AC's grasp.

"I got to go with her; I got make sure she's ok." He says. His voice was kinda deep, but soothing, and at the same time completely worry filled.

"She's in good hands, the less of a distraction FitzSimmions has the better." Coulson says to him calmly.

The boy nods and takes a deep breath in and exhales just as deeply. Cupping his hands he wipes his face and sits back onto a crate.

I realize Ward hasn't moved or even said anything since his Beth comment.

"Ward, you ok?" I ask, stepping closer to him. He doesn't look at me, he just stares at the boy.

"How?" Ward says, monotonely.

The boy looks at Ward like he is nuts. "How what?"

"How is she here? Beth is supposed to be dead," Ward says stepping closer to the boy, his expression changing from shock to somewhere between being pissed and confused.

The boy stands up looking slightly pissed himself. "Well obviously she isn't dead, and her name isn't Beth. It is Katherine, Kate actually."

"Look kid its Beth, I would know that girl anywhere." Ward says sternly.

Before the conversation can get any further, Coulson intervenes.

"Agent Ward and -?"

"Agent Elijah Trent," the boy says.

" Ok, Agent Ward and Agent Trent I think we should continue this conversation in my office." Coulson says.

To bad though because it was just getting good. It was like I was in a movie. The two guys nod and Coulson leads them upstairs. I just stood in the hanger alone awkwardly after that. I decide to go upstairs and just chill upstairs. I was no use to anyone at the moment.

Elijah Trent's P.O.V:

I don't know who this Agent Ward thinks he is or knows, but Kate is Kate, not some Beth. I have known her for a year and I think she would have told me if she wasn't who she was. You get close to people when you're undercover. You learn to trust them, share all your secrets with them, and rely on them because there your only connection to the real world. Now my only connections to the real world are dead and dying. Which sucks, a lot.

I walk through the plane with the two agents and I am led into the shorter, scrawnier agent's office. He shuts the door behind us and motions for us to take a seat. We both do. The Agent himself takes a seat behind his desk and looks at me with a sort of smile.

"First off, I am Agent Phil Coulson and this is Agent Ward. Now, do you mind filling us in on what happened today?" He says. I give a little nod.

" We were undercover. Have been for a little over a year. It was me, KATE," I say glaring at Agent Ward, "and our friend Felix, whose dead now." I take a small breath. "We were undercover trying to stop this guy running a child labor ring. These kids, they would meet the head guy and then work literally non-stop for the next week or so and then drop dead. We were trying to get close to the leader, Marjani, and then figure out how he was doing it. Kate, ended up getting really close to him, but she could never figure it out, he never did or used whatever it was on her. Then a few days ago Felix was called to meet with Marjani and he figured out what he was using to do it because Marjani ended up using it on him. It was some drug. Felix said it was probably alien, but he didn't know for sure. Anyway, Kate ended up seeing Marjani the next day and destroyed his supply. She was captured and beaten and then today Felix and I got her out, but our cover was blown. We ran, but were being tracked by his men and Felix sacrificed himself in a fire fight so I could get Kate here because she had been shot as we were escaping. He said he was going to die anyway because of the drugs, so it was better him then us."

"I'm sorry about your friend and I expect that will be put into a report later," Agent Coulson says and I reply with a nod.

"Now, this issue of who she is, Agent Ward do you want to explain yourself?"

"Certainly sir. I first met Beth 3 years ago. She accidently got involved in a mission involving her parents, her mom was selling illegal alien drugs. Shield had thought her father was a part of it too, but he wasn't and he ended up being murdered by his wife's hit men during the mission because she thought he had contacted Shield. That's when Beth agreed to help take her mother down. It was a small undercover job and she was actually great at it. A complete natural. I worked with her closely because I was lead agent on the mission. Unfortunately, her mom decided to do the death by cop and she was orphaned. She was put into the foster system, but Shield kept an eye her and she became a resource. A year later we needed someone really young to go undercover to get us a way in on a mission. We contacted her because she was the right age and a natural at undercover. We worked together undercover on that mission, I posed as her older brother who was her guardian. She played a gifted child in this German program which we thought was having them decipher these encryptions and be test subjects and what not. The mission started out fine, but when we actually started getting somewhere the mission was compromised, covers were blown and intel was wrong and a lot of our undercover agents died. I watched Beth die on that mission. I brought her to the hospital. I watched her flat line in the E.R and them revived and brought to surgery and then told she died on the table. I was at her funeral. I carried her coffin and buried her. She is supposed to be dead. I just do not understand how or why she is here now." Agent Ward finishes saying.

"You sure the girl you saw today was Beth?" I ask him.

"Positive."

That Agent Coulson just stares at both of us and the room becomes very silent.

"Well I know Shield sometimes works in mysterious ways. I'm going to look into this. In the meantime, Agent Trent you should go down stairs and get checked out by Simmons. Ward will you please show him down stairs."

Agent Ward nods and stands. I stand up after him. He leads me out the door and we walk through the common area and down stairs. We pass by a girl. She was hot, not going to lie. She raised her eyebrows as we walked by and then got up and started to follow us down stairs. I wanted to just stare at her, but that would be creepy. When we reached the lab I felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Through the glass I could see Kate sitting upright on the table as the other girl who was helping her before was scanning her with some sort of machine. I was so relieved, she was alive. The glass doors slide open and I quickly walk over to her. She immediately notices me and within seconds are hugging.

"God Jay I didn't think we were going to get out of there." She says quietly.

"I didn't think we were either." I say quietly back. We separate from our hug. She looks pale and beaten up, but happy and relieved.

"Where's Felix?" she asks, concern in her voice. I just shake my head a little and she gets it.

* * *

**_So that's chapter two! I hope you liked it! I will try to get three up as soon as possible, but its usually really hard for me to even get time to write anything. I was really lucky today though and had some time to spare, so I wrote it quick and now here it is. Hopefully I will get the same opportunity later in the week! Talk to you guys soon! Bye! :)_**

_**Oh and I almost forgot this is what I picture Beth/Kate and Elijah as.**_

_**(Willa Holland) (Kate/Beth)**_

_**(Eli Goree) (Elijah)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I thought I had this story all planned out in my head, but when I try writing it, well it doesn't work out too well. So if anyone has any ideas of how the story should continue, please feel free to comment them below or even p.m me! I'm just having trouble on this beginning bit so any ideas to kick start my writing would be AMAZING. Anyways, her is the next chapter and I hope you all like it! I hope I'm keeping everyone in character. Please tell me if I'm not! Have fun reading. :)**_

* * *

_Beth/Kate's P.O.V:_

My heart stops for a moment when I hear the news. Felix was like a brother to me and now he is gone; no doubt trying to save me and Jay. Felix could be so stupid sometimes, but I loved him. I turn my head to see who else had walked in with Jay and my heart feels like it stopped again. My eyes widen in surprise as I see someone I never thought I would have to again. He stares at me and I stare at him. I could tell he was hurt, emotionally, and confused, and pissed. His face showed it all.

There is an awkward silence in the.. lab? Is that what this place is? Well anyways, it was weird. You could feel the tension and I had to break it.

"Hey Ward." I say as casually as possible.

"Hey?" Ward says kind of bitterly. "Hey? That's all you have to say? You were dead. You show up here and all you have to say to me is Hey? Beth, oh wait, or is it Kate now? Ho-"

Ward is about to continue, but the young brunette girl standing next to him elbows him. "Ward," she whispers in an effort to stop him.

"Skye stop. This doesn't involve you." He says and steps closer to me and Jay. Jay steps in front of me a little more as protection, but Grant wouldn't hurt me. I look at Jay and back at Ward. I cautiously slide off the table, clutching my side. I push past Jay slowly, so I am standing more so in front of Ward. Jay stands next to me and I finally notice how pissed he was, as he breathes deeply through his nose.

"It wasn't my choice to be here Ward. Maybe you haven't noticed, but it was kind of an emergency. Trust me, I would have loved to avoid this little reunion." I tell him. Everyone else being so tense and pissed was making me upset as well.

"Great, so you would have been ok letting me think you were dead fo-"

"God Ward that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I would have told you in a different way."

"What other way?! I mean you have been playing dead for a while now. Don't tell me you were just waiting for the right time," Ward says to me. Our disagreement was beginning to escalate into a screaming match.

"Ward that's not fair!"

"Your right, but neither is me having to think you are dead for the past 2 years!"

"Oh my God will you just Shut Up!"

"I carried you coffin and put you in the ground and you just want me to shut up?!"

The Agent that had patched me up and taken my vitals, Agent Jemma Simmons, surprisingly speaks up.

"Agent Ward, maybe this conversation can be continued at another time? The fighting elevates Kate's heart rate which really is undesirable for her healing and recovery process. I am going to have to ask you to leave the lab, if you don't mind," Simmons says in her quite British voice.

Ward glares at Simmons and then at me and then turns and storms out of the lab. That young brunette girl goes after him, calling his name to get his attention. With the other two gone it was just myself, Jay, Agent Fitz, and Agent Simmons. For a minute there is calming silence and then Jay ruins it.

"So, is she ok?" he says as if I wasn't standing next to him. I role my eyes. Jemma's face lights up with some form of happiness.

"Oh yes, the bullet went in and then right out her side. The only big issue was the amount of blood she had lost, but we fixed that rather easily."

"Nice to know," I mumble. "So can I leave or?"

"Oh yes well just be careful. You do have stitches and I gave you a fairly good amount of painkillers, oxycodone, to be exact so you may not feel just how rough you are being on your body."

I nod, but to be honest my brain is nowhere in the conversation anymore. Just as she finishes her last words I already am ready to leave. I make my way out of the lab and up the stairs. I look back and see Jay sitting on the metal table in the lab this time. Simmons must be getting ready to check him over too. I hope he is ok. Jay always tended to hide his pain and one day it is going to cause trouble.

_Skye's P.O.V:_

"Ward….Ward….Ward!" I say as I follow him throughout the plane. He ignores my every word. Finally I catch up to him and place a hand on his shoulder; he stops, but doesn't turn around.

"Ward what was all of that?" He doesn't answer. Ward had shown a side of himself I had never seen before. He was mad at her, but you could tell he genuinely cared about her. It was like they were a brother and sister fighting or maybe even a father and daughter. It was weird.

"Ward talk to me," I say softly. This time he turns around.

"Skye, really this is none of your business."

"Ward you just had a screaming match with a teenager, at least tell me why."

"Skye this…"

"Fine, at least tell me who she is? Come 'on obviously you two know each other."

"Her name is Annabeth Dryden. I worked with her on a mission. I thought she died, but she didn't. That is all you need to know." With that he walks down the hall angrily and into his bunk.

Annabeth Dryden. Ok. I can work with that.

I got over to my bunk and pullout my lab top. I still had limited access into the shield database, so if she was who said she was, an agent, then I could find her.

I start typing away and within seconds I find her, easy.

Her picture was stamped over with a "DECEASED" label. She was younger in the picture, more innocent looking. Her information was lacking, only the essentials were filled in. I began to read.

She was born on October 27, 1997. This would make her 16. She died on December 16, 2011. She would have been 14. They said it was due to significant internal injuries after an explosive blast. Revived on scene by Agent Grant Ward, her Supervising Officer. She died on route to the nearest hospital with a German name I can't pronounce. They revived her there, but then she died in surgery. Attached to the file was Ward's debrief of the incident. It was a video. I tried accessing it, but was blocked out. I tried accessing the older parts of her file. They seemed to have been created all the way back when she was like 12? 2009? That would make her 12 right? Anyways, like the video I could not gain accesses. What was a girl at the age of 12 doing with shield? What was Ward doing being her S.O? I mean when you have an S.O that means you're trying to be an agent right? Who would be an agent at that age? This is crazy and confusing. Why wouldn't Ward just tell me all of this? It would be so much less confusing.

I shut my laptop case and head out into the hall. That girl Beth or Kate whatever her name is, is walking up the stairs. I go over to her. Maybe I can learn a bit more from her.

"Hey! My name is Skye. Resident hacker. It's nice to meet you." I extend my hand to her and we shake hands.

"Can I get you anything?" I ask.

"Umm…Is there a place I can just take a nap? It's been a long day." She asks.

I nod and lead her to the bunk areas and give her the open unused one. She steps inside mutters a small "thanks," and closes the door. She isn't very chatty. I guess I'm not going to get anything out of her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is just a quick little chapter. Hope you guys all like it! Please comment and review! I love hearing what you all have to say!**_

* * *

_Grants P.O.V:_

When I get to my bunk all I want to do is punch something. A lot. I have not felt this much anger since I held that Asgardian staff a month ago. I hate it. I hate feeling this way. I hated it then and I hate it now.

Without thinking I punch the wall. It helped a little. I rest my had against the wall and take a calming breath. Breathe in, breathe out.

*Flashback*

_"Grant I'll be fine. It's routine. I will be back in a second." She tells me, giving me a slight punch and turning back around to go back into the building. As she jogs back, I can't help but to give a little smile. She has definitely grown up on this mission. She isn't some little kid anymore, she is an agent. _

_BOOM. I see one giant fire ball. An explosion. _

_"BETH!" I yell immediately. I see her body fly through the air, pushed backwards by the force. Then she's gone, engulfed into the fire ball. Instinctively, I make a move to run to her, but now I am pushed backwards by the shock waves force. My body feels like it hit a brick wall, at top speed. I land backwards and my head bangs back on the cold hard ground. Everything seems to move in slow motion. I turn over and struggle to get up. Once I am firmly on my feet, I look around. There is dust and smoke and rubble everywhere. There is a ringing in my ears I cannot get rid of. I stumble forward to where she was before the explosion._

_"BETH!" No answer. _

_"DRYDEN!" I yell. No answer. The smoke fogs my vision, but I push on. I have to find her. _

_"ANNABETH!" I yell, again. I hear moans from other shield agents and see others crawling around. I don't stop, she is the only one that matters right now. Please be alive. Please._

_An Agent stumbles up to me, looking for support, his face was bloody, his expression dazed. _

_"Have you seen a young girl?" I ask, almost positive I am yelling into this guy's ear. He lazily points left and then unsteadily pushes past me and walks on. I break into a jog, which is as much movement as my body can deal with. _

_"BETH!" I yell. No answer. I have to find her. I stop for a second and gather my senses. Think like an agent Grant, not like a worried brother. That's what we had become, family. I don't let family down. No, I am going to find her._

_I move forward with new determination and that is when I see her, on the ground, completely still, face hidden. I rush over to her and gently flip her over. Her eyes are closed. Her face is bloody, covered with small scratches, and a large gash on the top of her head. _

_"Beth?" I give her a little shake. Nothing. Her clothes are burned, black and scorched. Her body was limp in my arms. "Come on kid, please wake up…Beth?" I take a breath and check her pulse, first on her wrist. My heart sinks, nothing. I check the one on her neck. Nothing. I am not just going to let her go. Immediately, I go into rescue mode. CPR, the training all agents have. _

_...29.30 Breath. Breath._

_...29.30 Breath. Breath._

_...29.30 Breath. Breath._

_I check her pulse again. Nothing. I slam my fist down on her heart. "Dammit Beth, fight." I check her pulse again. I let out a sigh of relief. It is there, faint, but there. I scoop her into my arms, her body still limp. We are getting out of this._

_*End of Flashback*_

I bang my fist against the wall again, remembering the awful memory. I sit on the bed. I rest my elbows on my knees, and rub my face with my hands. How could she have not told me? We were like family. You don't do that to your family. Never. Some part of me feels bad though. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I hate this. Emotions make everything so complicated, in field and in real life.


End file.
